Growth
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: Someone has a secret... [One Shot?]


I don't think I was prepared for this.

Actually, I thought I dreamt it all, I didn't believe it at first.

You see, about two weeks ago, master Splinter and I went out on some 'soul-cleansing' camping trip, and as much as it confused me why he chose _me_, I reluctantly agreed.

I mean, when Sensei wants to go out to the farm and stuff, it's always the four of us, but why he wanted the two of us, just me and him, to camp in the middle of the woods confused me! For two weeks, Sensei and I just traveled around, and whenever I blew my top at some stupid wild animal, he'd try to help me find my balanced center, or so he called it.

So far, the progress had been slow, yet I guess I'm getting there, very slowly, but still getting there.

Two weeks spent in the middle of wilderness, and now Sensei and I had finally come back home.

I admit, each one of us has his little secret that he don't or can't share with the others, but mine was more of an embarrassing problem by the true meaning of the word, not a secret.

I know some thing's are better exposed and maybe even explained once you figure them out, but let's just say, I felt awkward and a bit apprehensive when it happened to me, when I first found out about it two years ago. I don't like the idea of sharing this secret with anyone, and I've spend a very good long time _keeping_ it a secret.

But right about now, stepping into the lair, I don't feel so lucky anymore.

After two weeks of traveling through a forest, through the unspoiled wilderness, chattering with Sensei, meditating, learning survival skills outside the city, and camping with stuff I'm sure Mikey would have loved to do, and I admit, if I were Donny, I'd go nuts! There was not even a decent lavatory in sight when you really need one. Leo would have loved to take my place I bet, but for some reason, Sensei thought that I, Raphael, the hothead, ought to be the one to join him on this trip for a peaceful retreat in the middle of nowhere.

Well yeah, it was overly peaceful, that I admit.

After we got back home, to New York city, in the sewers, I made sure I had my clothes put on, since Sensei and I had asked April to drive us off in Hampton and we then walked back home, all through the country, it was not that fun, not with the dogs and forest animals anyway, but it was fun at some times. I really bonded with dear old dad, when he wasn't rapping my head with his walking stick, because I fought a bear that came too close to camp, or chased off a raccoon that had run off with the coffee can, or a squirm that snuck into my sleeping bag and bit me.

I like the forest at night, all dark, fresh air and starlit sky, it was- nostalgic, you know what I mean?

Anyway, I'll stop beating around the bush.

You see, after Sensei and I came back from our little outing, I never got the chance to take care of my little secret, and although Sensei had already figured out what it was, he didn't say much.

Well, at first we talked about it, and he told me not to worry and that I ought to be proud, that it's a good sign, yet it just feels weird, you know? There are things you grow to accept, and right now, I'm not accepting it like I should.

Once at the lair, the guys greeted Sensei, and Leo gave in his report about the usual patrol hours, and then about how Mikey wasn't behaving like he ought to, Mikey just groaned and complained about some candle, but Leo quickly shushed him.

I managed to slip past their attention, seeing they were glad to see Sensei again, I figured that I got a chance to make way to the bathroom and take care of my little secret before they found out.

Sadly, I was not so lucky, because Mikey found out I was sneaking off and jumped on me, ripping off my scarf.

Momentarily, I forgot about hiding my secret and bellowed at his face, he really gave me a scare; but only when he gawked at me did I swallowed my tongue, and ripped my scarf from his hand, I glared at them. Leo and Don looked more surprised than anything, and Mikey- well, he looked like he just found himself a new chew toy.

Sensei shook his head but didn't say anything, he just stood there.

They were all staring at my face, it was- uncomfortable.

"What?" I growled, ignoring the uneasy heat, tingling on my cheeks.

"Raphie, please tell me that's a stick-on you got on your face." Mikey held back a grin.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, "Wish it was…" I muttered.

"It's- that's impossible!" Don finally found his voice.

"Wanna bet?" I grumbled.

Now stepping closer to me, Don reached out his hand for a touch, but then stopped, "Um, may I?"

I sighed, "I don't bite." I grumbled.

Timidly, he reached out his fingers, and his fingertips gently touched about my chin, tracing the thin secret I can no longer hide. It was very irritating, Don seemed very fascinated by my secret, not that I'd blame him, I've been hiding this for two years, goddamnit! It's not like I like having it at all. Don, probably sensing my annoyance, just let out a small smile, he eyed me wearily.

"How long?" he asked, implying to my little secret.

"Two years." I muttered.

He gawked at me, unbelieving.

"I used to borrow Casey's stuff to hide it." I muttered.

"Yeah, well," Mikey nervously grinned, "you look- neat."

Snarling, I whipped around and stormed towards the bathroom.

"No, Raph, I mean it! Seriously! You look neat!" Mikey reasoned, "I mean, how often do you see a turtle with facial hair?"

"Not funny, Mikey." I hissed, slamming the bathroom door shut so hard, you'd think it'll fall right off it's hinges.

Ever since then, I hid in my room, looking at my reflection through my workout mirror, and I can't help but think how weird it looked. I mean, I'm a turtle! A mutant turtle, I'm eighteen years old, and I've been growing facial hair for two years, yet ever since I've met Casey, hiding it had been easier. Two weeks in the wilderness didn't give me much of a choice to get the thing shaved, and I forgot all bout it, that's how Sensei did not look too surprised to see the small spiky-tuft of reddish brown hair forming under my bottom lip during our outing.

A small, short beard? Seriously, it looks- weird!

Though I've tried to imagine how I'd look like if I actually trimmed it here and there, it actually looked- still weird.

Yeah, I know it may not be all that normal, a reptile with hair, now that's freaky! I'm just glad it's not on my head! I'm also glad it's not a mustache! Seeing my snout ain't all that smooth, having hair growing out of my face isn't a pretty sight.

When I look at the mirror in front of me, I realize I've got myself a mix between Van Dyck and Fu Manchu's beards; just the small goatee- no mustache. It's small and spiky, just a bit fluffy in the middle then spreads if only a little to the sides of my chin. Shaving it doesn't take long. Actually, whenever I'm at Casey's, I do it when he's not looking, not even my friend knows about my little secret.

Uses nice aftershave, too…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: TBC? I don't know, but honestly, no, I don't think I'll continue this unless I get some ideas for it.


End file.
